1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixed focus lens used in 35 mm cameras, video cameras, digital still cameras, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
To make a captured image and the viewfinder image coincide, single lens reflex cameras are equipped with a mechanism by which light that has passed through the imaging lens is reflected by a mirror placed in front of the film and the light is guided to an optical viewfinder. Consequently, fixed focus lenses used in single lens reflex cameras must have a long back focus, limiting degrees of freedom in terms of design. Digital cameras, on the other hand, merely have to display the captured image on an electronic viewfinder to accomplish the same thing as conventional single lens reflex cameras. Therefore, by omitting the optical viewfinder and the mirror for guiding light to form the image at the optical viewfinder, a compact apparatus is realized, the so-called “mirror-less single lens camera” has been introduced. In mirror-less single lens cameras, the back focus can be shortened, thereby affording the advantage of improved degrees of freedom in the design of the fixed focus lens used in these cameras. Consequently, there are also a large number of fixed focus lenses that can be mounted to mirror-less single lens cameras (see, for example, Japanese Patent Nos. 3950571 and 3445554, and Japanese Patent Application No. 2003-43348).
The optical system disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3950571 achieves simplification in that the focusing lens group is configured by one negative lens, nonetheless, configurations of other lens groups include numerous lenses and do not facilitate simplification. Further, although the shortening of focusing stroke is considered, with the focusing lens group disposed farther on the object side than the diaphragm, the front element diameter becomes larger consequent to the position of the entrance pupil becoming deep. For these reasons the optical system disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3950571 does not sufficiently achieve reductions in size and is not suitable for recent mirror-less cameras of which further size reductions are demanded.
The optical system disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3445554 achieves a simpler configuration than the optical system disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3950571, but with respect to the focusing stroke, the focusing sensitivity of the image focusing is small and consequently, when images are captured at the minimum object distance, the focusing group has to be moved greatly and thus, a reduction in the size of the optical system cannot be achieved.
The optical system disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-43348 facilitates simplification by a two-lens configuration of the focusing group, but here again, since the focusing sensitivity is small, when images are captured at the minimum object distance, the focusing group has to be moved greatly and thus, a reduction in the size of the optical system cannot be achieved.
Thus, conventional fixed focus lenses, such as those recited in the patent documents above do not achieve sufficient size and weight reductions.